Life as a college student
by The Dwelling Insanity
Summary: sequel to 'black order high school' Allen and Road go to college with the others, meeting new people and getting new jobs, will the couple be able to handle the new things life throws at them, i plan on making this story longer than the previous one. sorry if the new chapter's a little short
1. Chapter 1: starting a new life

HEY GUYS, this is the sequel to Black Order High in which everyone goes to college, I know the last story wasn't long, but hopefully this one will, I want to thank everyone who's supported me through my last story, sorry for taking so long to release this, I haven't ha much time lately, enough babbling, ONTO THE STORY XD

Loud horns were heard around the small car, traffic backed up to the begging of the highway, Allen Walker sighed, slamming his head on the back of his seat "THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG" a redheaded man in the back seat chuckled, poking Allen's sides "stop ya whining, were almost there, besides your lucky, you getta live with your girl in an of campus dorm, I have to live in campus" Allen wrestled the boys hands away "I guess, but this stupid traffic…" the small girl in the front seat giggled, placing her hand over his "it's ok Allen, it won't take much longer until we get there" Allen nodded slowly, moving a few meters forward in the line "yeah, thanks Road" smiling up, she pecked him on the cheek with a slight blush, Lavi poked his tongue at the roof, glancing to the seat next to him, his face contorted with an evil grin, slowly he pulled the girls cheeks, laughing as she shot up startled he defended himself as she slapped him away "sorry sorry sorry, I'm bored Lenalee" she crossed her arms, glaring out the window "shut up, baka" Allen looked back, frowning at Lavi he smiled at Lenalee "don't mind him" she sighed, glancing over to Lavi, she pouted, she looked back to Allen and blushed, glaring at his large grin she looked back to Lavi and put her finger to her lips, telling Allen to go away and shut up, he nodded and drove the car a little bit more forward, groaning he rested his chin on the staring wheel.

By the time the group had made it to the campus it was already noon, Allen drove up to Lenalee's dorm and helped to move her things in, then Lavi, who took longer than Lenalee, and finally their own room, it wasn't too flashy, but it was enough for Allen and Road, they only needed one bedroom, the pair carried their luggage into the room, bringing the boxes into the lounge, Road started to open the boxes and fell on her back, groaning "too much work, cant..go on" Allen rubbed his temple, grabbing a box he started to put the items away "Komui should be here with the furniture soon, keep an eye out for him, lazy bum" she giggled, kissing Allen's cheek she skipped to the balcony, sitting on the edge she swung her legs over the edge and stared down the street, Allen looked over to her, a small smile gracing his lips, he turned back to the boxes and continued to sort out the items, Road spotted the large truck "ALLEEEEENNNNNN, HE'S HERE" jumping, he turned to Road "you don't have to yell, I'm right here" she giggled "sorry, I'm just excited, we're finally living together" he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a warm embrace "I know, I am too, but first, we have to get our stuff from Komui".

Pulling the couch up the stairs was a mission, it took them an hour and 4 breaks to get the large white piece of furniture into their lounge, the bedding and other items didn't take too long, after their house was sorted, Komui said his goodbyes and left, leaving the pair alone, Road jumped onto the new couch, giggling as she ran around the house, Allen sat on the couch, turning the tv on as the girl ran around checking everything, calming down she sat on Allen's lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck he closed his eyes "we don't have classes for another week, so what should we do?" Road rested her hands over Allen's "we need to get jobs baka" he laughed "we don't have to worry about that" turning herself around, snaking her arms around his neck she rested her forehead on his "what do you mean?" he pulled the girl in closer, moving her legs so they would wrap around his waist "a family friend offered to give as job's at his bar, his name is Reever Wenhamm" her features lit up, slamming her lips onto Allen's she giggled, pulling him down into the couch, snuggling into his chest "that's great" looking at the time, Allen gently lifted Road and carried her to their bed, pulling the covers over Allen gently pulled her to him, giving one last kiss before the two fell asleep, their first day living together over.

Road woke up to the smell of bacon, she sat up from the large bed and glanced out the door, wrapping the blanket around herself, slowly walking into the kitchen she fell on Allen's back, gently hugging him "smell's good" he chuckled "morning, I thought we should eat a good breakfast today, we have to go see Reever at 12" she nodded, grabbing the coffee plunger and poring herself a cup, she had grown accustomed to the taste over the past year, wanting to wake up early so she could run over to Allen's before school, mixing the sugar in she sat on one of the bench stools, watching Allen finish poaching the eggs, he plated up the food and handed her a plate, thanking him she slowly devoured the delicious breakfast, placing her plate in the dishwasher she trudged into the bathroom, sliding out of her clothes she jumped into the shower, Allen finished his shortly after, walking to the bookshelf he grabbed himself Charles Dickens 'Oliver Twist' falling onto his bed he read the book, waiting for Road to finish, after 30 minutes she walked into the room, only her panties on, Allen blushed "why are you dressed like that" she giggled, walking over to Allen, she climbed over the boy, slowly bringing her lips to his ear "we live together now, and I know you like it" she jumped off, pulling on a pink long sleeved shirt, she dug through here bags, throwing the clothes into a pile, Allen sighed _'I'm going to have to clean that later' _pulling out her thigh high black skirt she slid into it, pulling on a pair of black and red stockings, she jumped next to Allen with a smile "ready" he closed the book, placing it on his pillow he stood, stretching his back he gave Road his hand, giggling she took it and followed him to the door.

The bar was only a ten minute walk from their house, they stood in front of the large doors, the sign turned on closed, hearing the clatter of chairs Allen knocked on the door, hearing the bolts of the door unlocking he stood back, swinging open an tired looking man popped his head out, staring at Allen for a few seconds until he realized who it was "Allen?" Reever jumped out, giving the boy a big hug "it's good to see you Reever, you haven't changed a bit" he stepped back "you too, and is this your little girlfriend?" she tilted her head to the side, smiling she extended her hand "I'm Road Kamelot" he gently shook her hand "Reever Wenhamm, I'm your new boss, don't worry though, I'm easy going" she giggled, latching back onto Allen as Reever walked them through the bar "so, whenever we don't have classes we're working?" Reever nodded, pulling down some more chairs "yeah, weekends are up to you, we close early on Tuesday and Thursdays, Fridays get busy due to all the students, apart from that its rather easy" Allen nodded, sliding his hand over the bar counter "when do we open?" he pointed to a sign by the door "normally we close at 10 on weekdays, Friday we close at 2 and weekends, whenever I feel like it" Allen chuckled "lucky you, so what do we do now?" Reever walked into the serving compartment "I'll teach you what drinks are which, and how to mix certain ones, if you get stuck on anything just ask me" the pair nodded, joining Reever they began learning about the bar.

The night had progressed rather fast, they wouldn't start work for another week but Allen was happy he would know what to expect, grabbing Road's hand he led the girl back to their new house, climbing the loud metallic stairs as quietly as they could, Allen twisted the key in the lock, swinging the large door Road jumped in, flicking the light switch she skipped to the couch, grabbing the remote she laid on her stomach, flicking though the channels to find something interesting, Allen sighed, closing the door he walked to the small kitchen, grabbing the milk her poured himself a glass and headed into the lounge, moving Road's legs he sat, placing them on his lap "what's on?" she turned to look over her shoulder "nothing, it's all crap" nodding he drank the small amount of milk left in his glass, placing it on the coffee table "movie?" she placed her finger to her lips "I suppose we could watch one, but nothing sappy, I want something funny" he chuckled, shifting her legs he plugged in the player, placing the disk into the tray he fell back on the couch, Road wriggle until her head rested on Allen's chest "what are we doing tomorrow, Allen?" he shrugged his shoulders "Lavi wants us to go see his dorm, apart from that I have no idea" he brought his hand over his eyes "I might go to bed, today was exhausting" Road pouted, poking his stomach "that's mean, leaving me here alone" he sighed, moving over to the tv he flicked the switch, walking back to Road, he picked her up, yelping she wrapped her arms around his neck, surprised by his actions she giggled as he walked her to their bedroom "but I'm not tired yet Allen" he poked her cheek "its 11 already, and you said you didn't want to be alone" she giggled, placing her on the bed he turned on the small tv on their draw, putting the movie in the DVD player he slumped into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, exhausted he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Road sighed, a content smile on her face.

Allen woke to the sound of the alarm, hitting the off button he rubbed his eyes, slowly kissing Road's forehead he climbed out of the bed, walking to the kitchen he flicked the button on the jug, making himself a coffee, turning the tv on he sat on the couch, turning it to mtv he grabbed his book and continued reading, Road woke up and hour after Allen, sitting up she groaned, grabbing some clean clothes she slowly trudge into the lounge, kissing his cheek she mumble "good morning, I'm gonna go shower" he smiled "ok, Lavi wanted us there by 1, so take your time" she giggled, running off to the bathroom, hearing the shower turn on Allen walked into the bedroom, sorting out the clothes that Road had left on the floor, he shook his head, hanging up her clean ones and pulling her dirty ones into the laundry to be washed, closing the door to the washing machine he sighed, walking back to the lounge he fell onto the couch, burying his head in the pillow's, listening to the sound of Road's hairdryer, the sound of the door clicking made him sink deeper into the soft cushion, Road walked with a puff of steam behind her, she was wearing her white summer dress with black and white stockings, walking to the bedroom she giggled "you put my clothes away?, I could have done that later" Allen groaned, waving his hand over the couch "you would have left it there" she pouted, climbing on Allen's back she rested her head on his back "baka, what time does Lavi want to meet us" turning his body under Road he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her neck "he said around 12, so we have awhile until he wants to see us" Road nodded, giving Allen a peck on the lips she jumped up, straitening her skirt she glanced to the clock in the kitchen "we have an hour Allen, go shower and put some clean clothes on" he groaned, hiding his face in the pillow's once again "don't feel like one" pouting, Road pulled Allen by his arm "come on Allen, hurry up" he sighed, getting up he slowly made his way to the shower.

Reaching for a towel, Allen slowly dried his hair, wrapping it around his waist he poked his head out of the door, sneaking into his room he slowly pulled on a pair of boxers and his white shirt, sliding into his black pants, slowly walking to the couch he peered over to find Road no there, looking around he couldn't see her anywhere, shrugging his shoulders he grabbed his vest, tying the ribbon around his neck he checked the small house for the girl "Road, where are you" hearing someone outside he opened the door to the veranda, Road was sitting on the deck chair staring at the sky "you ready to go? Lavi rang while you were in the shower, he wants us to go now" jumping up, Road grabbed Allen's hand ,smiling he pulled her into the house, closing and locking the door the two pulled on their shoes and headed to Lavi's new dorm, this was their first time walking in this area, Road was excitedly running around, jerking Allen around as they continued to walk towards the dorms, Allen groaned, pulling Road back he wrapped his arm around he shoulders "we're nearly at Lavi's so stop running around" she pouted "but Alllleeennnnnn, there's so many new things to explore" he poked her cheek "we have ages to check everything out, so stop being so impatient, ok?" she glared up at Allen "baka" crossing her arms Allen nocked on the door, hearing someone stumble the door swung open, Lavi smiled "hey guy's, come in, my roommates out at the moment so it'll just be us, Allen nodded, dragging Road into the room.

Lavi handed Road a drink, throwing the bottle at Allen he sat on his bed "this is my humble abode" Road snickered "it's rather small don't ya think, and how would you get a girl in your bed" Allen fell over in laughter, Lavi's face was frozen with shock as the girl giggled her head off "S S SHUT UP….I CAN HAVE GIRLS OVER HERE… I just have to wait for my roommate to leave" Allen sat up, whipping the tears from his eyes he patted Lavi on the back "don't worry, just put a tie on the door, that should let him know" Lavi sighed "I guess" a small knock came from the door, popping her head in Lenalee waved to the group "sorry, am I late?" Allen smiled "nope, we got here not too long ago, I saved you a seat, right beside Lavi" Lenalee glared at Allen, slowly putting her bag down she sat beside Lavi, a slight blush crept along her face, Allen looked over to Road, she was giggling at the girls attempts to hide herself away, Allen looked back to Lavi "so, what do we do now?" Lavi shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I guess we could go into the city and see what they have?" Road jumped up, excitedly pulling Allen by his sleeve to the door "LETS GO, NOW, NOW, NOW" Allen stumbled to Roads side, a small smile on his face "looks like Road wants to, so I have no choice" Road nodded her head as fast as she could "ok then, what about you, Lenalee?" Lavi looked at the girl with a small smile, blushing she grabbed her bag "ok, I'm in" Road swung the door open, pulling Allen along as she jumped from shop to shop, leaving Lavi and Lenalee running to catch up.

The day had gone by fast, the group had explored the new city, Lavi kept complaining about food and not having Jerry nearby, Lenalee would glance at Lavi whenever he looked away, Road kept dragging Allen around the shops until she got bored, jumping onto his back she moaned "I'm tired Alllleeennnnnn, carry me" he wrapped his arms under her legs, carrying her back to the others "I'm going to take her home, she tired herself out, thanks for the fun you guys we'll see you later" walking to Lenalee, he bent down and whispered to her "you two will be alone, confess already" the girl blushed heavily as Road waved her hand to them, Allen started headed down the street, Lenalee sighed "I thought Road would be a bad influence on Allen, I was wrong, she's made him happier, and he's not so shy anymore, they really do make a good couple" Lavi slumped back in his chair "yeah, I envy Allen, he didn't even have to try, and he got himself a girl, I wish it was that easy" Lenalee stared at Lavi "maybe it is that easy, you just have to find the right person" Lavi groaned "and how do I do that?" Lenalee stared at the floor "look in front of you, baka" Lavi looked at Lenalee, a confused look on his face, Lenalee pouted "god you so dense, I meant me you baka" Lavi scratched his head for a moment, thinking as Lenalee stood with a shocked face, until a large blush crept over his, he pointed to her, then to him, then back to her and back to him, she giggled, blushing slightly "you like me?" she nodded, hiding her face under her hair "yes, I have for a while now" Lavi walked over to her, wrapping her into a warm hug "well, I understand Allen's motives now" she giggled, gently hugging him back.

Allen opened the door, gently placing Road on the bed he turned the TV on to the cartoon channel "are you hungry Road?" she shook her head "just a little tired" he smiled standing up he pulled his vest and shoes off, Road groaned, kicking her shoes off she slipped out of her dress, leaving her in only her panties, Allen blushed at the sight, tempted to assault her small frame, shaking his head he headed for the door "Allen, can you get me the candy?" he nodded quickly escaping into the kitchen _'damn it Road, why do you have to do that' _he stared down to see the tent in his pants, grabbing Road's candy he snuck back in, sliding his pants off he climbed into the bed, attempting to hide his erect member, handing the candy to her tucked his length into the waistband of his boxers, sighing he pulled Road under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist "Allen?" he nodded his head "you have a boner" his face turned bright red as the girl giggled under him "sorry, I can't help it" she poked his cheeks "it makes me happy Allen, it means that my body turns you on" giggling at his face she snaked her arms around his neck " I know I'm not much to look at, I don't have a great body, I have a flat chest and I'm not pretty" Allen put his hand over the girls mouth "stop saying those things Road, I love you, I love your body and you're not pretty, your beautiful , and why is having a flat chest bad?" she giggled, pulling Allen's cheeks "I guess you're right, as long as you like me the way I am then I do too" Allen smiled, pulling her close they slowly fell asleep.

Allen woke up to his phone blaring in his ear, flipping it open he held the device to his ear "hello?" Lavi started screaming on the line "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE LIKED ME, YOU JERK" Road twisted her head to glare at Allen "what the hell does he want, its 7 in the morning" sitting against the backboard, Allen smirked "you should have figured it out ages ago Lavi, she's been staring at you constantly for the past few months, your more dense than me" Lavi groaned on the other line "I guess, but you could have at least told me" Allen sighed into the phone "so, what are you two going to do now?" Lavi laughed on the other end "of course we're going out now, it'll just be weird for a while" Allen chuckled darkly "have fun telling Komui that your Lenalee's boyfriend" the line went silent "I….I'm scared" Allen's face turned grim "I guess I can help, but if he comes at you with an axe, I'm out" Lavi groaned "damn, well I guess dating Lenalee comes with a price" Allen said his goodbyes and hung up, Road moved onto his chest "I'm guessing they finally hooked up?" nodding he kissed her forehead "sorry for waking you, Lavi was excited, and scared about Komui" Road giggled "that will be interesting to see, I wonder if he will kill him or torture him?" Allen poked Road's nose "that's cruel Road, we have to help him, besides, Lenalee needs our help with her brother, he's overly obsessed" Road pouted, rubbing her nose "I guess, I mean, she did stop hating me, so I can help" Allen groaned "she didn't hate you, she just didn't like the thought of you and me together, but she's ok with it now" nodding she pulled the blanket over the pair "stupid cold" sighing Allen sliding on a shirt he walked to the lounge heater "do you want coffee?" hearing her mumble he smiled "I'll take that as a yes".

A storm had washed over the city overnight, the house turned into a snow palace as the two huddled together next to the small heater, Road had pulled on Allen's hoodie and tucked her knees into it, curling into a ball on Allen's lap, he had the blanket over them as they watched a movie, Lavi's room had lost power, he had rung Allen again asking to come over until the power came back, Loud thumbs on door caused Allen to jump, Lavi fell into the room, closing his umbrella he slammed it shut "damn it, the storm has gotten worse, I'm only here for a little bit, I have to go get Lenalee, the whole campus has lost power" Allen gently moved Road, grabbing his jackets he handed them to Lavi "use these, they should help" nodding Lavi zipped the jackets over his clothes and headed to get Lenalee "I guess I should get some hot food ready for us" Road stood up, the hoodie stopped at the top of her knee's, she looked up and pouted "why am I so short" laughing Allen pulled out some fries, pouring them onto the oven tray "should I make anything else?" Road grabbed her bag of candy, pointing to the sausage rolls and spring rolls "I want those too" nodding he pulled out the other foods and began to cook "they won't take too long, and save your candy, we won't be able to get you anymore for a while" pouting she took a few pieces and placed the bag in the pantry "laaaaaaame, I need more" Allen sighed "if the weather clears up a bit I'll run down to the store and get you more" jumping on Allen's bag, she kissed his neck "thank you, I can't live without my candy" shaking his head, he sat her back on the couch, moving the heater into the middle of the room for warmth "you could if you tried" pouting she slowly munched on her candy.

Lavi and Lenalee turned up 10 minutes later, covered in water they ripped of their jackets and jumped next to the heater, Allen pulled out the spare blankets and towels, handing them to the pair "so, what's it like at the campus?" Lenalee shuddered "its freezing, everyone Is either leaving or huddling together, they say the storm might get worse" Allen nodded, grabbing the torches and spare batteries "I got these for just the occasion, if the power goes out we have a gas cooker and plenty of canned food to eat" Lavi chuckled "you're ready for anything, aren't you" Allen nodded proudly "of course" placing the torches on the counter, he pulled out the food from the oven and tipped it all onto a large plate, placing it on the coffee table everyone started to devoured the hot food, Lavi slammed his head on the floor "I miss Jerry's, he made the best fries" the group nodded, Allen clapped his hands together "we can go visit everyone back home when we have our break, besides its only 3 hours away and Jerry did say we are always welcome" Lenalee smiled "you always find the best in things, don't you Allen" he smiled, holding his arm up "I guess having this allows me to see only good things in others, when I was I kid I only saw hate, but I knew they were good, just scared" Road grabbed his arm, smiling "so it's not a curse to have it, if it helps to make you nicer then its good" the group laughed as they continued to talk about things from home, Lavi held his hand to his chin "I wonder how Krory is doing" Allen looked confused "didn't he go to work with his family?" Lavi nodded, stuffing more food into his mouth.

The storm had gotten worse throughout the day, Lenalee and Lavi had tried to leave, but the winds were too strong for anyone to walk in, Allen offered to drive them but they shook their heads "it would be better if we stay here, Lavi would complain about the cold too much" nodding Allen pulled out the spare mattress from under the bed "you two can sleep on this, those blankets should keep you warm enough" Lavi grabbed the blankets and threw them onto the bed "yup, and if we get cold we can always cuddle" Lenalee blushed, hiding her face under her hair "baka" Road and Allen laughed at the pair's awkward moment, Allen walked to the window "I hope this storm id over soon, we start our classes in a few day's" the group went silent, looking over to the window, Lavi sighed "yeah, we start college soon, our future lies here" Road grumbled "more school work, how fun" Allen laughed "come on guys, at least we get to study what we want, and it won't be too hard for us" the group agreed, grabbing his schedule Allen checked to see what lectures he had to attend "I only have three classes next week, so I'll be working when I don't have classes" Road grumbled "I have four, so I'll be stuck there an extra day" Lavi and Lenalee nodded" so do we, I guess we just have harder classes than Allen" pouting Allen threw a pillow at the group "my studies are hard, you try getting a major in English" Road grew silent "I guess you're right, I did fail that class" Allen gently hugged Road "don't worry about it, your good at art, I'm sure you'll do fine" smiling the group scattered to their beds and went to sleep, awaiting the day when they started their new life.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW XD I need reviews to feed my ego, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: lemons and stuff

I know most of you thought that the pair would get it on like bunnies as soon as it started, you pervs XD but I didn't want the first chapter to have lemons in it so I shall put some in here for all you lemon lovers, thanks for the reviews, keep it up for more chapters, really sorry about the late update, I will try to post earlier.

The night was filled with loud bangs and sharp stinging lights, Allen stared out the window, not able to sleep with the noise he glanced over his shoulder to the small bundle wrapped in the blankets _'how can she sleep through this' _sighing he slid on a white shirt, sneaking into the kitchen as to not wake the others up he poured himself a glass of milk, sitting on the bench he stared out the window to the clouds above, watching them stir and flash, slowly he brought his hand to his scar, remembering the day his parents abandoned him, gently whispering "just like the day they left me" he quickly finished his milk and walked back to his bed, moving the blanket he fell beside the small girl, feeling his warmth her arms shot out, slowly opening her left eye she groaned "where did you go" ruffling her messy hair he smiled "went to get a drink" pulling the girl onto his chest he stared at the ceiling, wishing the storm would pass he gently kissed Road's neck "can't sleep?" he rested his head on his shoulder "how can you, this stupid storm won't shut up" giggling she moved to the draw beside the bed, pulling out some head phones she plugged them into his ears "then listen to some music baka" nodding he turned on the small device and cuddled next to the tired girl.

Road slowly lifted her small form, staring at the warm light at the window, smiling she slowly pulled the headphones from the boys ears, shaking him till he started to wake "Allen, wake up, I'm bored" Groaning he slowly sat up, ruffling the girls hair he pulled his shirt on "looks like the weather's cleared up a bit" nodding Road pushed Allen back "you know, we haven't done it in a while, and we do have to test this new bed?" chuckling he kissed her forehead "we can't right now, Lavi and Lenalee are in the lounge" growling Road fell on Allen's chest "stupid people, why did their power have to go out" gently moving her onto the bed, he jumped up, slowly stretching his back as he made his way to the door "coffee?" Road nodded, pulling on one of Allen's shirts she ran behind him "can I have candy?" shaking his head he walked to the pantry, pulling out a bag of sweet's "not too much, its only morning" giggling she skipped to the couch, glaring at the two forms on the spare mattress she flicked the tv "time to wake up you two, Allen's making breakfast" grumbling Lavi's form slowly rose, sitting up he gently rubbed his eyes "food?" Road sighed, pointing to Allen as he pulled out the bacon "wake up Lenalee, we're going shopping after this so she'll want coffee" slowly nodding Lavi shook the girl, earning an annoyed glare, Lenalee rolled over, sitting up she growled at Lavi "why did you wake me up, I wanted to sleep in" Lavi pointed to Allen "ask him, he wanted me to wake you up" changing her pose she tilted her head, glaring at Allen "why Allen?" smiling he waved the spatula in the air "food and shopping" giggling Lenalee jumped up "why didn't you say so, what time are we going".

The group had eaten their food and gotten ready for the trip into the city, the girls skipped from store to store, checking the new styles of clothing, Allen and Lavi followed behind, groaning as they were dragged to every clothing and shoe store in the city, once the girls had bought the things they wanted Allen, Allen made them follow him to the markets, buying the necessary ingredients for their dinner, once he was done he pointed to a small café hidden underneath the large buildings "let's go there, it looks nice" agreeing the group walked to the cozy café, taking their seats the group waited for the waitress to come over, taking their orders of coffee and cakes, they continued their idle chatter until they were served, slowly sipping and eating Allen sighed "it's just not the same, I miss Jeryy's coffee" Lavi held his fist into the air, nodding his head in agreement "nothing beats Jeryy's cooking" after they had eaten Lavi and Lenalee went back to their dorms, Allen and Road started walking back to the house, Road was skipping between stores, trying to find candy she liked, making Allen buy the sweets she grabbed onto his arm "thanks Allen" chuckling he led her towards the house, swinging the door open Road skipped towards the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, Allen shook his head closing the door behind him and locking it, he made his way to the kitchen, putting away the various items of food.

After Allen had put away the food he knocked on the door "Road, what are you doing?" she quickly ran to the door, pushing against it 'you can't come in, I'm not done yet" falling against the door he sighed "what are you doing?" hearing loud rustles he leaned his head back "you can come in" slowly opening the door he gently chuckled, Road laid on the bed, laying on her stomach with no clothing, pointing to his clothes "take them off, now" slowly Allen pulled his bow off, pulling the buttons slowly Road grew impatient , jumping up she ripped Allen's shirt off, sliding his pants and boxers off in one swoop she grasped his length "What's the rush Road" pushing him onto the bed she gently licked the tip of his member "we're finally alone, and I've waited long enough for this" she hovered her woman hood over his member, slowly she slid onto his length, pushing down until she held all of him inside her, resting on his chest she breathed out "I forgot how big you are" laughing Allen gently pushed up, earning soft moans, mewling Road pushed down hard "Allen, don't hold back" nodding Allen continued to pound into Road's depth's, pushing her back onto the bed he slid back inside her, slamming faster and faster he felt himself growing close to his orgasm "I can't hold it any longer Road" panting Road wrapped her arms around his neck "don't stop Allen" nodding he continued his assault until his seed spilt into her woman hood, swinging her head back in pleasure Road licked her lips, snaking her legs around his hips she pulled him down to her "if you think we're done your wrong, I want more".

Allen's head fell back on the bed, exhausted from the girls assaults, glancing to his left he smiled at the small bundle next to him, her face hidden under the blankets, sitting up he slid a clean pair of boxers on, Roads eyes focused on the moving figure, watching as he continued to pull on more clothing, wrapping the sheets around her she jumped up, following the boy into the kitchen "what are you doing Allen" shrugging his shoulders he turned the jug on "coffee, food, movie" Road nodded, hopping back into the room she pulled on her stripped panties and one of Allen's button up shirts, skipping to the tv she sat next to the dvd rack "what should we watch?" bringing the coffee's to the table he shrugged his shoulders "whatever really, I don't mind" grabbing Howls Moving Castle she placed the disk into the player, falling back into the couch she waited for Allen to finish with the food, laying her head on his lap once he sat, he grabbed the remote and pressed play, the two watched in silence, enjoying their last few days until classes start.

The day had been slow for the pair, their previous activities had taken their toll on them, Allen had pulled out his books for his classes, deciding to get a head start before they started, Road shook her head, kicking her legs up she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest pushing into his back she giggled "why are you reading them now?, the teacher will make you read them again anyway" sighing he flipped the page "I want to get ahead so work won't interfere with my studies" pouting Road poked his cheeks "but I'm bored, do something fun" shaking his head he focused on his book, ignoring the pinching assaults on his face and neck, growling Road jumped back on the couch, grabbing a pillow she threw it Allen, giggling at her new found entertainment she continued to throw pillows at I'm until he finally snapped, slamming his book shut he glared over his shoulder "okay, fine, what do you want to do" shrugging her shoulders she pointed to the tv, rolling his eyes Allen sat next to the grinning girl "you could be watching tv without me you know" wrapping her arms around his she giggled "I'm allowed to steal you whenever I want, your mine" giving in he slouched, relaxing next to Road "if I miss out on something in class, I'm blaming you" closing her eyes she gently rested her head on Allen's shoulder "yeah yeah".

Glancing over to the sleeping girl he smiled softly, picking her up he carried her to their bedroom, gently placing her on the bed he pulled the covers over her, walking back into the lounge he turned the tv and lights off, piling his books on the table, taking his glasses from their case he made his way back to the bed room, grabbing a book from the shelf he slowly moved under the covers, checking to see if he had woken up Road he started to read the texts for his class, reading until he hit the end of the chapter he decided to sleep, putting the book on the bedside table he placed his glasses beside it, turning the lamp off her moved closer to the ball next to him, smiling he gently moved her arms, pulling her into his chest she slowly snaked her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck she sighed "took you long enough" chuckling he kissed her forehead "I was reading the rest of the chapter before you stopped me" nodding she drifted back into her dreams, pulling Allen along with her.

Allen grumbled as his alarm bleared in his ear, slamming the off button he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes he glanced to his left, noticing Road was missing he poked his head out the door, hearing the sound of water running he grinned, walking to the door he could her Road singing faintly, pulling the door open he snuck towards the shower, kicking of his boxers he pulled the shower door open, a large grin plastered on his face as Road jumped back in surprise, sighing she reached her arms out, inviting him in for a hug, closing the door behind him he fell into her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist he laid his head besides hers "morning sleepy head" grumbling Allen grabbed the shampoo, pouring the thick liquid onto his hand "you didn't wake me today" giggling Road rested her head on Allen's chest, listen to the soft hum of his heart "you looked like you needed to sleep in" lathering his hair with the shampoo he held his head under the water, washing the foam from his hair, turning Road around he began to do the same with her hair "you should have woken me anyway" pouting Road poked her tongue out, chuckling Allen washed the rest of the shampoo from her hair, pulling her back into his arms he sighed "we have to go in a few minutes, Reever wants us to go in and help out with unloading the new shipment of supplies" Road growled, pushing Allen against the wall she gently gabbed his member "then I guess we will be late".

Road skipped down the street, a large grin plastered on her face, Allen on the other hand looked drained and even more tired than before, Road giggled, taking his hand she led him to the bar "come on Allen, we're already an hour late, groaning he lazy walked beside her "and whose fault is that?" pouting Road glared up at him "yours, I was trying to have a shower, you tempted me" sighing Allen walked to the door, Reever had a blank look as the pair walked in, Allen waved his hands in front of him "sorry, we didn't realize how late we were" rolling his eyes Reever gestured for them to follow "the new shipment is in the back, we need to get them into the cellar, also we need to refill the bar taps, and don't be so late next time" nodding Allen hurried into the room where the alcohol was being kept, carrying them into the cellar while Road helped Reever with the bar taps "so Road, whose fault is it that you two are late?" giggling Road poked her tongue out "you could say me, but I blame Allen" chuckling Reever waved his hand "so you were doing 'that' huh?" Road pouted "maybe we were, that's none of your business" grinning Reever continued with his work.

After Allen had moved all the boxes of various alcohols to the cellar he rejoined Road at the entrance, saying their goodbyes to Reever the pair walked back to their house, Road pouted "we have classes tomorrow, lame" Allen smiled "yes, so today you better get ready, I know I am" groaning Road grabbed Allen's arm "can't we do something fun, I don't want to read stupid books" shaking his head Allen unlocked the door "nope, I have to prepare myself for classes, you do to Road, so no slacking off today" groaning Road fell on the couch, turning the tv on as Allen grabbed the books, putting his glasses on he sat next to Road, placing her books on the coffee table he opened his book and resumed his reading from the previous night, Road started at the books and growled, picking the smallest one, skimming through the pages she got bored within minutes, putting the book back on the table she rolled off the couch, walking behind Allen she poked his cheeks "want a drink?" nodding he smiled up at the girl "tea please" walking to the kitchen Road started to make the drinks, Allen had nearly finished his book, reading the last few pages as fast as he could , closing the book he sighed, putting it on the table he let his head fall back, Road finished with the drinks and grabbed a bag of skittles, giving Allen his tea she sat next to him, sipping her coffee she rested her head on Allen's lap.

They continued to watch the random TV shows while eating candy, Road looked up at Allen "this is boring, isn't there anything else we can do" Allen shrugged his shoulders "everyone else is either working or getting ready for classes tomorrow" grinning Road poked Allen's leg "I know something we can do" Allen smiled softly "again?" Road sat in Allen's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist she held her lips over Allen's "we only got an hour this morning" Allen smiled, resting his hands on her thighs "only an hour? I thought that was long" Road giggled "I want more" pushing forward she gently kissed Allen, the kiss gradually grew more and more passionate until they ran out of breath, pulling his shirt off she ran her fingers down his chest "should we go to the bedroom?" Road shook her head, moving her legs she began to kiss down his chest, reaching his pants she frowned, grabbing the waist band she slid them down, leaving him in his boxers, giggling at the tent formed in is boxers, grabbing the waistband she slowly pulled of them off, gently licking the tip she grinned at Allen's moans, she slowly took his length into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, gradually she got faster and faster until Allen couldn't hold back any longer, his seed spilt into her mouth, slowly swallowing the thick liquid she climbed back on him "now the real fun starts.

Road laid next to Allen, small beads of sweat rolled of her skin, Allen pulled Road up, pushing her against a wall he lifted her legs, his member lightly traced over her entrance, slowly he thrust into her depths, moaning Road's arms clung to Allen, his member continued its assault on her womanhood until she reached her climax, slowly pulling out he spun her around, thrusting back into her he kissed he back "I'm close Road" moaning she pushed him back onto the couch, climbing over his member she slowly lowered herself onto his member, she slowly moved her hips, Allen growled at her slow movements, grabbing her waist he thrust up into her, moving his hips as fast as he could, Road's mind went blank her head fell on Allen's chest as he continued to thrust into her, feeling himself grow closer he thrust one more time, Road's back arched as Allen's seed exploded into Road, slowly sliding out of her he let his head hit the pillow "looks like we need another shower" giggling Road took Allen's hand "then I guess we're not done yet" Allen sighed, following the girl to the shower.

Allen woke up early the next morning, wanting to make sure he was ready, waking up Road with a coffee she sat up, Allen chuckled at her appearance "hurry up and get dressed" pouting Road climbed out of bed, pulling a clean pair of panties on she slowly looked through her clothes, choosing what to where for her class, Allen walked back to the kitchen, making some toast he sat on the counter, waiting for Road to finish getting ready, once she was dressed Allen grabbed his laptop "you ready Road?" groaning Road grabbed her bag "I guess" holding his hand out he smiled "then let's go, taking his hand Road smiled "it won't be too bad" Allen nodded, locking the door they walked towards the collage "it'll be fun Road, we get to learn new things and meet new friends" sighing Road shook her head "baka, hen is learning ever fun" .

Sorry guys, I know it was short but at least it's something, I will try to update earlier next time, remember to review.


End file.
